


Fail

by Myth_Maker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cat and Mouse, Controlling Asami, Cum Inflation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forced Honeymoon, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One-Shots, PWP, Possessive Asami, Public Displays of Affection, Runaway Akihito, Spanking, Surprise Marriage, Wildcat Akihito, a day in the life, not an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're dating an asshole with too much power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boss' Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put yourself in danger.

Fall 2008

Akihito had run out of money months ago.

At first, he'd shrugged off the sudden lack of jobs and tried to lay low until his next call. Hiding from his landlord and mooching off his friends, he got by – barely. But he couldn't bring himself to run to Asami, no way. Yet, as it turned out, he didn't have to. The asshole showed up one night and took Akihito back to his place, keeping him bed-bound until noon the next day, when the photographer had finally dragged himself out of bed to visit the bathroom. That's when he saw his toothbrush on the counter.

And his products in the shower.

From there he had found something of his in every room, running all over the house with his heart beating a mile a minute. He'd tried bringing it up to Asami, but the man just waved him off every time and took him back to bed. Akihito's ass thanked him when he finally got the message to stop asking.

But now, a year later, he'd finally gotten a call.

"I have a job for you," Hashida-san, one of his many editors, sang happily. "Your favorite kind. A yakuza deal, in some warehouse or another. Come by the office today and I'll give you the details."

A grin broke out on Aki's face. "Sure thing," he agreed. Hashida said his farewells and hung up, leaving Akihito to bask in his good fortune.

If his employers were calling again, then maybe he could finally get some cash together and move out. Sure, the penthouse was nice, but Asami and him were starting to fall into a routine. Akihito didn't like routines; they were boring. And he couldn't afford to be boring.

So, a shower and a quick game of lose the guards later, he found himself at Hashida's door.

The job seemed simple enough. Hashida explained that the target would make an appearance in three days at a warehouse on the wrong side of town. From there, Akihito would follow him, and find the location of a very special, very bad deal that would be happening in any time from five to ten days. In all, a little surveillance, a little photography…

Just what Akihito needed.

But what to do about the bastard? Surely he would notice if Akihito was sneaking in and out. And he had made it quite clear on a number of occasions how he felt about Akihito's freelance jobs, giving plenty of plausible consequences if he felt any need to take one on. Needless to say, the asshole wouldn't exactly be thrilled if he discovered Akihito had done just that. So, Aki did what he always did when he was trying to avoid Asami:

He went to Kou's.

Officially, that is. It was a simple cover for his real activities, but simple was always better in these types of situations. Akihito made sure to leave an obvious note in case the bastard got suspicious:

Dear asshole,

Kou's invited me to stay at his place to play some new games.  
Be back in a while.

Sincerely,  
Not yours.  
PS: Some of your money may have been used to fund this gaming.

Asami wouldn't care; never did, and the fifty Aki withdrew from his account would only convince the bastard of his story. Besides, now he had some cash to fund his meals on surveillance.

But here he was, nine days later, with Takashi after him. A new guard by all counts, but a very fast one. Seems Asami had finally caught onto the little detail that Aki wasn't at Kou's place.

"Stop following me, Takashi!" Akihito yelled, turning down yet another alley to (hopefully) escape in.

Takashi, hot on Akihito's heels, frowned, and hollered back, "This isn't following, Aki! I'm in fucking pursuit of you!"

"Whatever! Just knock it-" Akihito was cut off as Takashi tackled his legs, knocking him down. They both laid there for a few seconds, wheezing heavily. Running eleven blocks will do that to a person. Sucking in one last good lungful, Takashi said slowly, "Aki, I'm going to let you up now. If you take off, so help me god, I'll tackle your ass a second time and wrestle you back to the car."

Akihito felt like arguing, but after the belly flop he just took to the pavement, he opted to just give a painful nod. Takashi snorted, reaching down to pull the brat up.

Takashi towered above Akihito by a good two feet, so it wasn't until Akihito glanced up that he noticed the spots on his face. "Damn it, Aki," the guard muttered, eyeing the new bruises forming on the kid's cheek. "Why d'you have to be so difficult?"

"Stop complaining," Akihito breathed, pulling a small camera out of his pocket. Pressing a few buttons, he added, "Isn't it part of your job description?"

"Yeah, well…" Takashi gripped his jaw gently, forcing Aki to stop checking the camera for a moment and turn his face to the side, showing yet another smaller bruise coming to color just under his chin. "Fuck," he cursed. "Boss is gonna kill me."

Akihito brushed him off, pulling his face out of his hold. "Please; it's my ass he's worried about. The face is just a perk."

"Uh-huh," Takashi agreed in mock belief. "You be sure to bring that up when the guy punches my face in."

"Will do," Akihito smirked. "Ah, ouch," he quickly frowned, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Yeah, 'ouch'. That's what happens when you run away-"

"Right! Look, Takashi, I really appreciate how well you do your job-"

"I don't like where this is going."

"-but I really, really have to get to my job, so how about-"

"Kid," Takashi held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there. You see that pavement? The part you just fell on? If I have to shove you down again, I guarantee you blood is going to be decorating it the next time around. Don't make me do that."

Akihito gaped at him. Takashi just crossed his arms, daring Akihito to try something. They stood there for a few seconds, and Takashi assumed they were having some kind of stare-off, surprised when Akihito tried again, "But I-"

"Come on," he huffed, grabbing Akihito's arm and dragging him out to the street. He pulled the kid up alongside him on the sidewalk, keeping a hand on him for good measure. Spotting a sign, he radioed in their location and requested Asami-sama be notified. Receiving an affirmative, he placed the device back on his belt. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Akihito pouting.

"You brought this on yourself," he pointed out. Akihito scowled, and turned his head up to fight back-

"Holy shit!" Takashi cursed, bending down to stare at Akihito's face. "Are you kidding me?" As Takashi dove a hand into his pocket, Akihito tried to ask what was wrong. His reply was a piece of cloth to the face. "Hold still," Takashi hissed.

"You're tryin' ta drug meh!" Akihito all but wailed, twisting this way and that.

"What? Oh please, you've got a nose bleed."

Akihito stopped struggling. "Wha?"

"Yeah; it's bleeding like a son of a gun, too. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Boss is gonna throw me out his window!"

Akihito said nothing, standing by helplessly as Takashi wiped his face. Eventually, he stopped, pocketing the handkerchief and eyeing Akihito suspiciously. "Got any more injuries you want to spring on me?" Akihito rolled his eyes in response.

The car came within minutes, and Takashi wasted no time in getting Akihito inside. He knew how antsy the kid was; an Akihito behind closed doors was the best kind.

"I've been ordered to take you to the club," the driver relayed.

"Will Asami-sama be there?" Takashi asked.

"Why do you think we're going?" the driver scoffed.

Takashi nodded, and finally allowed himself to relax. The sooner he could hand Akihito off to the boss, the better. Of course, there was still the explanation of the kid's face...

"This sucksssss," Akihito sighed again, lightly thumping his head against the window.

"This is what happens when you disappear from the boss for days on end."

"What?" Akihito snapped his head up to look at Takashi. "I was at Kou's the whole time. I left a note-"

"Oh yeah," Takashi crossed his legs, getting comfortable. "Your note led us to believe you were at your friend's. We even posted guards, you little git."

"So?"

"Funny thing," Takashi leaned his head back. "The boss asked us to pick you up after four days, and we suddenly realized you weren't there." Takashi didn't miss the way the color drained from Akihito's face.

"What? Of course I-"

"Save it for the boss, Akihito. We all know you were on a stakeout; seems even your fearless editor is scared of boss. He gave you away." Takashi noted with curiosity the way Akihito's nails dug into the leather. "Anyway, we've spent the last five days looking for you. Aside from who you were tailing, he gave us next to nothing on where you were. Three days into the search, we opted to just randomly send men out all over the city, praying we'd catch some kind of break. Lucky I spotted you in that cafe."

A silence passed between them; Takashi comfortable in the leather seat with Akihito tense and ramrod-straight to his left.

"You should know," Takashi murmured. "That the boss has been in a scary mood since day one. You realize you do that to him, right?"

Akihito said nothing, just stared down at his feet.

"…Well," Takashi shrugged, "You just keep it in mind, the next time you decide to run off."

The ride to Sion was a long one, and Akihito spent most of his time staring out the window. Takashi took to closing his eyes, trying to get some kind of rest. It was because of this that he didn't notice the way Akihito perked up after a certain turn, nor did he see Akihito throw open the door at a stop light and race out.

But damn, did he hear him.

"AKIHITO!" he yelled, bolting up and taking off after him. The car jerked as the driver realized what'd happened, and he pulled off to the side, joining the chase.

Takashi had to hand it to the kid, he could move. Hell, half of what he did could be considered borderline par-core. It was a surprise when Akihito suddenly stopped after twenty minutes, dashing off to the left to hide behind some scraps of metal.

Takashi was on him within the minute, literally jumping on top of him and rolling him onto his stomach. "Akihito, you-"

"Shhh!" Akihito hissed, not even looking at Takashi. He scrambled for his camera, twisting to raise it to his face.

"What the hell-"

"I'm not kidding!" Akihito spit. "Shut up!"

Takashi frowned, finally looking up to what Akihito was so focused on. A few feet away, a yakuza meeting was taking place, if the couple dozen men with guns was anything to go by.

"Fuck, Aki," Takashi whispered. "Where are we?"

"This is my job," Aki hissed quickly, his attention on the scene. "I've been trailing the guy for days, and-"

"THERE you are!"

Akihito and Takashi jumped, whipping their heads around to find the driver running up to them.

"You're in SO much-"

BANG.

It took Akihito a moment to register the gunshot. Even longer to fully comprehend that the bullet had just passed through their driver's leg. Blood started trickling out of the wound just before the man fell to his knees, when another bullet shot through his shoulder. Gravity pulled him forward to hit the ground.

"Shit," Takashi cursed. "Akihito, we've got to- Aki? Hey, kid?"

Akihito was frozen beside him, eyes wide and face pale. Takashi would say he was in shock, but he looked too damn terrified for that to be the case.

Takashi knew about Akihito's history, of course. Knew he'd been taken captive by the boss' enemies every now and then; knew he'd seen gunfire and death. He was wrong to assume it had made the kid used to it like it had himself. Instead, it looked like Akihito had taken to the other end of the spectrum, the more civilian approach: he feared it.

"C'mon, Aki," Takashi yanked the kid up, quietly dragging him even further out of sight while men ran over to check the body. That seemed to snap Akihito out of it.

"No!" Akihito yelled, ripping out of Takashi's grasp. The guard wasn't expecting it, and Akihito took off toward the fallen driver.

"Akihito!" Takashi ran after him. Weeks ago, when he'd joined the small group of guards dedicated solely to protecting Akihito, boss had made one thing perfectly clear: Akihito should always be his only priority.

Akihito ignored Takashi, sliding to a stop on the gravel in front of the driver. He heard yells from the men advancing, heard triggers pulled and bullets whoosh by. Grabbing the man's waist, he struggled to pick up the heavily muscled driver, grunting when he finally got him to his feet.

"Move it!" Takashi yelled, blocking them and returning fire. The men scattered, dashing for cover.

Adrenaline aided Akihito as he strained to pull the man along with him. Takashi followed, training allowing him to fend off the strangers. When they made it behind another building, Takashi pocketed his gun in it's holster and took one of the driver's arms, helping hold him up.

They quickly ran through a couple alleys and passed a few buildings, not stopping until they found the car. Placing the driver in the back, Takashi and Akihito took the front, Takashi all but shoving Aki inside.

"Here," Takashi rushed, handing Aki his radio as he fumbled to turn the keys that'd been stupidly left in the ignition. "I need you to give our location, and explain that we have a man down."

Akihito nodded shakily, licking his lips and bringing the radio up to his mouth. "Whoever's there, we've got a guy shot over here. He's… he's been hit twice. We-"

"Akihito?"

"A-Asami?"

"What are you- Where are your guards?"

"Takashi is here beside me; he's driving. I'm not sure where we're going-"

"We're going straight to Club Sion, sir," Takashi reported loudly.

"Well done, Takashi-"

"What? No, we have to get him to a hospital!" Akihito demanded.

"There is a personal doctor awaiting him." Asami assured him. "Akihito, hand the radio back to Takashi, and pull out your phone. We can't tie up this channel."

Akihito did as told, passing the radio back and releasing his cell from his pocket. Bastard flashed across the screen, and Akihito answered it with numb fingers.

"What happened?" Asami asked.

"I-I was chasing down a lead, and Takashi and the driver followed me. Takashi realized what was going down and got quiet, but the driver rushed in, yelling. He was loud Asami, so loud, and they s-shot him-"

"Akihito, I want you to listen to me: this isn't your fault."

"It is!" Akihito protested angrily, tears springing to his eyes. "You know it is; stop lying!"

"This is not your fault. My men are prepared to do whatever is necessary for their job, and if they aren't observant enough to-"

"He was chasing after me, the 'brat,' remember? It's stupid to think-"

"Excuses. Do not blame his stupidity on yourself."

"Maybe I wasn't clear; I led them into a dangerous situation, with no warning, and one of them was shot!"

"Akihito-"

"We're here," Akihito said bitterly. "See you in a few minutes." He slapped his cell shut, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Aki," Takashi said softly, pulling the car around to the back. "I know you don't see it this way, but it's all part of the job. What happened back there-"

"Thanks for the ride," Akihito mumbled, slipping out of the car.

Men dressed in white – medics, Akihito guessed – pulled the driver out of the back seat and rushed him into the building. Akihito followed at a slow pace, Takashi behind him, nodding to Suoh as they approached the boss' office. It was a surprise when the door suddenly opened before them, and Asami stepped out. He looked at the both of them, his gaze lingering on Akihito, before finally motioning Takashi inside and leaving Akihito in the hall.

"He wants to hear a report first," Suoh offered. "To fully grasp the situation."

It was a while before Takashi came back out, passing Akihito with a pat on the shoulder. Asami called Akihito inside from his desk.

Akihito entered, avoiding Asami's gaze. As soon as the door shut, Asami stood, beckoning Akihito closer. Aki did so slowly, unsure of what was in store for him, now that Asami must know it really was his fault.

As Akihito stopped in front of his desk, Asami came around it, making them only inches apart. For a few moments, no one said anything. Akihito finally looked up at Asami, only to confirm that Asami was staring down at him.

Asami suddenly narrowed his eyes, raising his hand as if to slap him; Akihito flinched, bracing himself. The blow never came, though, and eventually Asami dropped his hand to yank Akihito to him, locking him against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Akihito whispered, his voice breaking a little. "I-"

"Enough," Asami ordered, his tone harder than normal. The arms around him tightened even more. "Don't apologize when you don't understand."

"Don't under- Look, asshole!" Akihito yelled, trying his best to push away from Asami. "I get it, okay? I didn't listen to you and I almost got someone killed-"

"Wrong," Asami ground out, grabbing Akihito by the shoulders and shoving him at arm's length to properly look at him. "You didn't listen and almost got yourself killed." Akihito rolled his eyes, and Asami shook him, his voice reaching a thunderous level: "Do you not realize what could have happened?" He literally shook Akihito off balance, holding the boy up with his grip. "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep doing this?"

Akihito didn't mean to let the tears fall – it was just that Asami was so angry and it was all his fault and the driver-

He felt himself pushed back into Asami, a hand cradling his head.

"Why? Is the excitement I create not enough for you? Or is it material? Something you wanted?"

"W-what?" Akihito shuddered, his voice a little shaky from crying.

Asami didn't say anything else, just held him. Tucked him so close that Akihito's face was shoved against his hard chest, his body crushed between two huge arms and a muscled torso.

They left within the hour, Suoh driving the limo they rode in. Aki tried to keep his distance, stay in one end of the car, but Asami was having none of it, and pulled Akihito back to rest against his side.

Akihito tried to break the silence. "We going home?"

"Hospital first."

Akihito frowned, lifting his head from Asami's shoulder. "Asami, I didn't-"

"You were knocked head first into the ground. It could be anything."

"Is that how Takashi told it? Cause-"

"Takaba. Enough." Asami pressed him back down against him, ending the conversation.

Going to the hospital with Asami made Japan's medical system appear next to perfect. There wasn't any talk of forms or waiting rooms; instead, they were whisked away to a spacious patient room with a doctor already waiting.

"Ah, Takab-san, is it? Please, take a seat." He motioned toward the hospital bed. Before he even had a chance to move, Asami pressed a forceful hand to his lower back, steering him forward. Akihito climbed up with a sigh, loosely clasping his hands together.

The doctor kneeled before him, starting with the basics: temperature, blood pressure, etc. While he was pressing a popsicle stick down on Akihito's tongue, he asked, "I believe you requested a physical, and an extensive head exam?"

Akihito almost protested, but stopped himself. The doctor wasn't talking to him, anyway.

"Yes," Asami nodded, standing beside Akihito with his arms crossed.

"I can see why," the doc's eyes searched Akihito's face. "All these bruises could mean even more underneath."

Akihito almost groaned from the doctor's comment. He'd forgotten about them, and briefly wondered what Asami thought when he first saw them.

"Precisely," Asami agreed.

Besides a few instructions from the doc, the rest of the 'appointment' was carried on in silence. Akihito was embarrassed when he had to strip down in front of Asami, but told himself that was stupid; the man had seen him hundreds of times. Still, standing there with eyes on him was pretty unsettling.

X-rays were next, done on a giant machine Akihito had seen in plenty of TV dramas. He was made to put on a green medical garb and lay down, allowing himself to be moved back until his head was inside where it could be scanned. He twiddled his thumbs while he waited, staring up at the bright lights.

"Thank you, Takaba-san." A voice came in through the speakers. "We're all done here, so if you'd like to exit the MRI you can change back into your clothes."

Akihito let out a sigh of relief and moved to get up. He felt a hand grab his arm and help him out. Oh, Asami. What a surprise.

"We'll be leaving momentarily," Asami pulled him to his feet. "Go get dressed."

Akihito nodded, bypassing Asami and heading for the small changing room. He yanked off the flimsy robe and stepped into his underwear and jeans, pulling his shirt over his head. "Finally," he breathed. Stepping out, he found Asami waiting on him.

He turned, motioning for Akihito to follow. They walked out of the building, again without having to fill out any paperwork. Asami stepped aside when they got to the car, clearly waiting for Akihito to get in first. He slipped inside, Asami following right after and pulling Akihito close again.

They didn't have sex that night. Akihito was shockingly surprised, knowing that sex was one of the few ways Asami ever exercised his anger and frustration out on him. Instead, Asami kept him close, holding him even in sleep.


	2. The Boss' Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he thinks he's got a solution.

Fall 2008

Asami hadn't touched Akihito for three days. Hell, he hadn't even talked to him, just threw him under house arrest until further notice and left him to rot in the penthouse while he left to go take care of his illegal business. Not to say that he didn't visit. The prick had come back each night, climbing into bed with Akihito for at least an hour before taking off again. It was unnerving; like Asami was trying to prove to himself that Akihito was still there.

It made Akihito wonder: had his little adventure affected the yakuza that much? Surely this wasn't the worst of his many mishaps. But, for whatever reason, his lover was being extra creepy-protective-silent and just extra Asami about the whole thing. Weird.

He tried talking to the guards about it; you know, the ones stationed in the penthouse to make sure Aki definitely followed the rules concerning 'house arrest'. They ignored him, for the most part, standing alert at every exit – even a few impossible ones. Windows, for example. They were on the fucking top floor, but whatever; apparently Asami's word was law.

Takashi was there, too, silently following Akihito around throughout his day. It was annoying, to say the least, but at least that guy talked to him.

"Look, just sit down, okay? I'm going to the living room once I grab a soda; why don't you scout ahead and check the perimeter or whatever? Take the couch."

Takashi just raised an eyebrow, following him into the kitchen anyway. "You don't get it," he lectured. "If boss finds that any of us," he motioned to the other guards, "Have been slacking off, he'll kill us." Akihito raised his head to shoot back an amusing retort, but Takashi stopped him. "Don't look at me like that, Aki. I'm not trying to be funny."

"Please," Akihito rolled his eyes, slamming the fridge door closed as he popped open a can of coke. "He's just going through a I'm having a nervous breakdown because I'm not god phase; he'll snap out of it in a week or two."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Duh," Akihito grinned, moving into the living room. No way he would admit what he was really thinking. "So just chill, and stop."

"Look, kid, I know you hate it, but just deal. Who knows, maybe it will be over within a few days," Takashi gave a small shrug, sitting beside him on the leather sofa. "You never know."

"Whatever," Akihito set his soda on the coffee table, picking up one of the remotes. "You wanna pla-"

"Takashi-san," the door opened, one of the guards from the hall sticking his head in. "Asami-sama is on his way up. He requests that Akihito be informed and standing by."

Takashi nodded. "Afirma-"

"What the hell, man? I'm right here!" Akihito yelled, tired of being ignored. The guard didn't give him so much as a nod before he returned to the hall, closing the door. Akihito jumped up, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "Why that-"

"Leave him," Takashi stood up beside Akihito. "Boss is coming; I'd say that's the start of some kind of change, right?"

Akihito didn't respond, just turned to look up at Takashi with wide eyes as the guard's words finally caught up to him. Suddenly, all the terrible scenarios he'd been creating and fearing for the past few days began to play over in his mind.

"Aki?" Takashi touched his shoulder.

"I… I…" Shaking his head, Akihito jumped into a run, dashing to the back hall, barreling towards the third door on the left: his makeshift dark room.

Takashi's foot caught the door just before it could properly latch and, more importantly, lock.

"What the hell, Aki?" he hissed, frantically trying to force the door open before the boss made his appearance.

"Move, Takashi!" Akihito shoved back, doing his best to battle Takashi's magical guard strength and barricade himself inside.

"Aki, c'mon man, the boss is finally coming up to see you. To talk, I'll bet you anything! Why're you running now?"

"After the job- and he's just so… and I can't!" Akihito rambled, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"Kid, if he wanted to-" Takashi suddenly cut himself off, the power against the door gone. Akihito slammed the door closed in surprise, falling against it. His ear to the wood made it all too easy for him to hear Takashi address someone as 'Boss'.

Akihito felt his heart drop.

He barely had time to scramble back before the knob rustled and the door swung open, Asami dominating the doorframe.

"Takaba," he growled, his eyes raking over him. "Must you defy me in everything?"

Akihito glared, letting his anger slip over him in autopilot while he tried to figure everything out. "Defy? What am I supposed to do – what is anyone supposed to do – when they find themselves under someone else's complete and stupid control?"

Asami bent forward slightly, reaching out and snapping Akihito to him, bringing them nose to nose. "They're supposed to submit, my dear Akihito. Submit, and play nice. But oh no, not you. For you, measures have to be taken."

"What measures?" Akihito asked, his narrowed eyes on Asami while his hands weakly worked at the fist holding him up by his shirt.

Asami gave him a wolf's grin, canines flashing in the dimly lit darkroom. "The best kind, kitten." Akihito visibly flinched at the pet name used in such a cold tone. "The best kind."

Asami dragged him out of the penthouse, and Akihito barely had time to appreciate being outside before he found himself thrown into a limo, closed off from the world once again.

"Put this on," Asami ordered, thrusting a red suit in his face.

"What-"

"Fine," Asami grabbed Akihito's waist, yanking him into his lap. Without a word, he thrust his hand into Akihito's pants, tugging them down with unnecessary force.

"Asami!" Akihito panicked, struggling to get away, but Asami kept him pinned, removing his t-shirt as well.

"Now," Asami talked into his ear. "Do you require assistance in dressing, as well?" The man loosened his grip slightly, honestly giving the other a choice.

Akihito gave an indignant huff, ripping himself away from Asami. Flying to the other end of the seat, he made a big show of putting on the blood-colored suit, glaring at Asami all the while.

"Good?" Akihito sneered, throwing his arms out in a mock-pose.

"Perfect," Asami nodded, his strong arms reaching for Akihito yet again.

"H-hey!" Aki protested, falling to the floor as he tried to stay out of reach. "What's the big ide-" A hand managed to grab his hair, using the hold to painfully steer Akihito up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww!" Akihito wined, blindly following the grip to keep the pain to a minimum. Damn, Kou was right – his scalp really was sensitive. Too bad the bastard knew it, too.

He found himself on his stomach in Asami's lap, the hand in his hair gone only to grab his arm and right him, making him back-to-chest with the bastard.

He kept him there for who knows how long, and soon Akihito's racing heart slowed to a soft, steady beat. Feeling brave, he glanced up at Asami, and asked, "And you're taking me where?"

He was surprised when Asami answered. "To a party, of sorts." A small grin tugged at the man's mouth. Akihito felt slightly sick at the thought of what could make Asami laugh in this mood. "There will be a number of guests – clients, business partners… Even a few less than desirable acquaintances. But understand, Akihito, that I expect you to be on your best behavior before all." Asami was staring down at him, the grin a fleeting memory.

Clearing his throat, Akihito shrugged. "Sure."

Asami gave him a look that clearly meant he wasn't impressed, and gently ran a hand over his arm. "Behave, and I'll take you somewhere nice after."

Akihito perked up at that. "We're talking somewhere outside, right? Not one of your, 'Oh, I'll take you to a place you've never been before' pick-up lines, yeah? Because I could really do with the fresh air."

"Yes," Asami kissed his forehead, apparently appeased.

"Cool," Akihito smiled, appreciating the lack of tension. "Can I bring a camera?"

Ah, and there was the tension again.

Asami didn't answer, but brought a hand up to tug the red jacket and white shirt down Akihito's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the pale skin underneath.

"Ouch!" Akihito hissed, the familiar act both a bringer of arousal and of pain. Asami grunted, removing his mouth to lick at the little blood escaping. "Should I take that as a no?"

"I'll be holding onto your cameras for a while," Asami told him slowly, as if expecting a fight. "Lest you get any more reckless ideas."

"It was a job-" And then Asami was kissing him; rough and angry and desperate. Teeth raked against his own as Asami moved against him, getting as close as possible. Akihito let him, relieved Asami was finally doing something familiar. But why did he wait so long? Why didn't he just fuck whatever lecture he was trying to give into him and move on?

"Asami-sama," a voice carried through a small speaker. "We're here."

Asami gave one last nip before breaking away, his eyes full of Akihito: all flushed cheeks and open red lips.

"Perfect," Asami said again. Akihito raised an eyebrow, breathing slowly as he straightened his jacket. Asami didn't reply, and when a guard opened their door, he left, waiting just outside for Akihito to climb out himself.

"This is a church," Akihito commented dryly, taking in the giant cathedral.

"How observant," Asami smirked.

"I think you mean, 'How ironic'." When Asami just looked at him, Akihito continued. "You know, a whole bunch of yakuza on holy ground…?" Akihito dropped it, realizing Asami wasn't going to get it any time soon. "Nevermind."

Asami didn't push him, and instead turned to a guard standing by. "Where is Kirishima?"

"Here, sir," Kirishima called out from across the courtyard. Jogging up to them, he apologized. "It appears many of the guests are upset sitting in the left row, sir. They claim they aren't here for the bride, and do not think the left properly shows their loyalty-"

"Wait a minute," Akihito protested. "You mean someone is getting married?"

Kirishima frowned slightly, opening his mouth to speak but Asami cut him off.

"Yes," Asami said with a smirk. "Why else would we meet here?"

"I dunno, I just- damn. You brought me to a yakuza wedding? No wonder you didn't want me to have a camera." Akihito shook his head in surprise.

"…Yes," Asami agreed slowly. "Kirishima, if you would escort Akihito?"

Kirishima nodded, bringing an arm around Akihito's shoulders to steer him inside.

"What about you?" Akihito called.

"I'll see you inside," Asami waved playfully.

Kirishima didn't take him very far; just to a small room, with a bunch of mirrors and a small stand in the middle.

"What? Do I not get to watch?" Akihito fussed. Kirishima said nothing, but surprised Aki when he moved in front of him to mess with his hair. "Um, Kirishima?"

"Takaba…" Kirishima sounded weird; hesitant. Like he didn't know what he should and shouldn't say. "For once – for just today – take everything at face value." Now he was pulling at Akihito's clothes, straightening them. "Don't over-think it and assume it's a trick, or ploy-"

"Don't over-think what?" Akihito furrowed his brow, completely lost.

In the background, dulled by the doors, the bridal march began. Kirishima suddenly linked arms with him, but not before he looked him dead in the eyes, and told him, "This."

Before Akihito could even begin to figure that one out, Kirishima took him out of the room, down a small hall. A large set of doors opened up before them, and Akihito was hit with a sudden lurch of unease as he realized everyone was staring at them.

He snapped his head up to look at Kirishima. What was he thinking! They were totally stealing the bride's moment! He had half a mind to dive into one of the empty isles and plant himself down like nothing had happened, but then Kirishima started to move, taking Akihito with him.

They walked down the isle - looking for a seat, Akihito assumed. He didn't know how Kirishima could just walk so casually; he himself was rigid, no doubt with a blush dominating his face. It was quiet, save for the bride's music, and everyone was still looking. He couldn't wait till they were seated and hidden within the crowd.

But suddenly they were passed the pews, standing before the priest and, and-

Asami?

The music stopped.

Akihito's jaw dropped, his eyes searching the bastard's amused face. He felt Kirishima release his hold, watching him leave to stand behind Asami, next to Suoh. A voice in his head whispered Best Man, but he didn't pay it any mind. Hell, he barely noticed Takashi standing where the Maid of Honor should be; he was too busy trying to grasp the situation.

In the end, the priest broke him from his daze.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company…" The old man rambled on, reading from a bible in his hands. Akihito kept looking between him and Asami, and even snuck a peek at the audience. There were hundreds of people – families – in attendance. He recognized a few from some stakeouts he'd taken earlier in his career, back before it had became so hard to take jobs. Were they all criminals?

"…so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Asami's deep voice shocked Akihito, and he snapped his wandering gaze up to his. Asami just stared right back, looking at him with… What the fuck was that? Adoration?

Suddenly, the minister turned slightly to Akihito, making eye contact every time he looked off the page. "And will you, Takaba Akihito, have this man…"

Akihito didn't know what to say. This was… This was… He gulped, looking at Asami.

This was not what he expected.

"…and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Akihito just stared at Asami. What was all this? The 'measures' Asami had been talking about? Was he trying to trap him? Wouldn't be a surprise; the bastard was always trying to lock him down. So what, was this his last chance to get away?

"Takaba-san?" The priest whispered. Asami just smiled.

Giving a lopsided grin, Akihito breathed out a laugh and said, "I do?"

"Ah, well," the priest closed the bible, looking relieved. "If you would please face each other, and take one another's hands."

Asami turned, taking Akihito's hands in his.

"What God has joined," the priest began, nodding at Suoh as he produced two rings. "Man must not divide…"

Suoh handed them off to Asami, who gently lifted Akihito's hand and slipped a gold ring onto his finger. Akihito marveled at the weight. Lifting his hand higher, Asami kissed his knuckles, looking into his eyes the entire time.

Akihito tried not to shake too much as he took the other ring from Asami. Putting it on the man's ring finger and pushing it up, he tried to draw his hand away. Asami held on.

"I now pronounce you husband and, er, husband-"

Wife, Asami mouthed, grinning at the face he got for it.

"You may now kiss the – uh – groom."

Asami pulled Aki close and the photographer could barely hold back an eye-roll. As if he ever needs permission.

He was slightly startled when the audience began clapping – really? An applause at a wedding? – but did his best to ignore it.

The rest was a bit of a whirlwind. Asami accepted a few congratulations from some businessmen, leaving Akihito's side for a moment to mingle with his world. Kirishima and Suoh followed, not about to leave Asami-sama alone in this crowd, but Takashi stayed behind.

"You scared me for a minute there," he laughed, clasping Akihito on the back. "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights; thought for sure you were gonna run or throw a fit or something."

"Yeah, well," Akihito grumbled. "I'd say I handled it quite well for a guy who didn't have any warning."

Takashi gaped at him. "You mean boss didn't…?" Akihito shook his head. "Fuck." He breathed. "He really likes to take gambles on you, doesn't he?"

Akihito snorted. "He's lucky I didn't-"

"Akihito."

Aki started, twisting around to stare at a man he had hoped to never speak with again.

"F-Feilong," he stuttered. Takashi's head shot up in recognition at the name. Grabbing Akihito's shoulder, he yanked him back, getting between the two.

"Feilong-san," Takashi gave a small bow. "I understand that you were invited, but I think I am right in understanding that Asami ordered no contact with Akihito."

"He did indeed," Feilong nodded. "But given our…" he looked Akihito up and down. "…history, shall we say? I wanted to wish him luck with the rest of his life." Tossing a box of pocky at him – that Takashi caught – Feilong smiled at Akihito. "You'll need it."

Still smiling, he turned to leave, not bothering to speak with Asami. Takashi inspected the pocky box, even going so far as to open it, before handing it to Akihito.

"As if," Akihito scoffed, throwing the thing in the garbage. "Who knows what drugs he's put in it?"

"Who put drugs in what?" Asami asked, rejoining Akihito.

"Nothing," Akihito shrugged. Raising an eyebrow, Asami shot a pointed look at Takashi.

"Feilong-san offered Akihito-kun a box of pocky, sir."

Akihito could swear Asami's eyes widened. He looked down at Akihito. "Feilong?"

"Eh," Aki shrugged. "It was no biggie. Takashi stepped in."

"Hm," Asami didn't sound happy.

They didn't stick around for too long after; apparently, there was somewhere else Asami wanted to be.

"You couldn't have given me the slightest bit of warning?" Akihito complained, flopping onto the limo seat.

"I didn't want to give it away," Asami chuckled.

Akihito lifted his head, giving him a serious look. "Weren't you worried I'd say no? In front of all of your subjects?"

"Come now, Akihito," Asami picked up his legs sprawled out on the seat and placed them in his lap. "We both know you can't say no to me. And that is precisely why I wanted everyone there: all of my subordinates, my rivals. They needed to know who you were; that you were off-limits."

Akihito frowned. "But won't they come after me now? It's like you're taunting them."

Asami's voice was confident as he replied, "They wouldn't dare."

Akihito was quiet for a few minutes before he whispered, "I almost did, you know. Say no. It's a little scary, agreeing to be with someone for the rest of your life."

Asami chuckled again, not the least bit offended. "For a wild cat like you, I imagine what you said took a great deal of courage. But don't worry, I'll make it worth the risk." Leaning over, he ran his fingers through Akihito's hair.

"So now what? Back to the penthouse?"

"No," Asami smirked. "We're going to the airport. I promised you fresh air, didn't I?"

"Hell no!" Akihito blurted. "No, no, no! I am not going on another vacation with you where I just sit around and wait for you to molest me all day! No!"

"But my kawaii Akihito," Asami purred. "We have to take a vacation – we deserve a Honeymoon."

Akihito could swear his ass was aching already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go, part 2 of my wedding story. PLEASE let me know if something isn't IC; I hate it when you read a story but spend the whole time frowning because it's SO off.
> 
> Also, about the seating during a wedding: generally, you sit on the right to show you are there for the groom, and the left to show you're there for the bride.


	3. A Honeymoon, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His excuse to tie you to the bed.

Fall 2008

Akihito couldn’t move.

He was laying on his stomach, legs tangled in the sheets with his arms acting as a pillow under his head, ass burning. Asami, thankfully, had left. He'd said where he was going, smiling down at Akihito as he had kissed his forehead, but all Aki could remember was that the bastard had said that it'd be hours before he would return.

Akihito didn't care; he was fading in and out, oblivious to the world beyond the soft mattress that he was resting on. Right now, that was his whole world. Entangled in the sheet, Akihito was uncomfortably warm, frustrated from how his wet bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, but too exhausted to brush them aside. He coughed at some point, too, just to relieve his dry throat, and swallowing painfully.

That was when he heard the door.

It clicked open – Asami must’ve locked it on his way out – and closed with a soft thud. Akihito didn't move, but kept his eyes closed, praying for a sleep to fall into, a sleep that he desperately needed. 

It didn’t come, but Akihito could smell the cigarettes and hear the padded footsteps of a confident visitor, alerting him that Asami had come instead. Suddenly there was a hand stroking his hair, then a voice. “My poor kitten,” it chuckled. “Alone all day.”

Akihito tried to keep playing dead, doing his best to hold his breath and stay completely still even as the hand moved to his back, and then lower.

“Asami…” Akihito meant it as a warning, but it came out as a whimper. 

“Shhh,” Asami kissed his exposed neck. “I know, I know.” The bed dipped, and then Asami was spooning him from behind, his light fingers lacing together with his. 

Finally, Akihito fell asleep.

***

There was a noise. It sounded like a garble, an annoying, unimportant jumble on repeat, so Akihito ignored it. But being half-awake was torture, and it wasn't long before he couldn't stand how hot he felt, and how his skin tingled uncomfortably as it broke out into a sweat. Frustrated, Akihito kicked his legs out, trying to get out from under the covers. He froze as they kicked back.

He opened his eyes. Asami was laying on top of him, grinning that grin that showed all of his teeth and a glint in his eye. The grin that said, “All the more to eat you with.”

“A-Asami! What’re—Ah!” There was a spark, a pooling in his gut, and Akihito realized all too late just what’s going on. Asami, on top of him, inside of him, grinding against that spot and squeezing his dick.

“Akihito,” the word comes out of Asami's mouth like honey. Fuck the bastard. “I was wondering when you’d join me. Why, if you hadn’t woken up by the time that you were done here…” Asami moved and pulled on Akihito’s dick, hard, as if to prove his point. “…then I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

Akihito felt like he was drowning. He needed to get him off, to tell the dickface to go to hell because you do NOT just stick it into a sleeping person, oh no. Boundaries needed to be set -- reestablished -- and rules need to be made; lines erected to never be fucking crossed. But holy hell, that mix of molten in his belly felt so fucking good and Asami just kept moving and—

“Ah!” Akihito’s wide eyes snapped to Asami’s, the sudden jolt of his ejaculation took him by surprise. Asami, on the other hand, with his wide smirk and quirked eyebrow, had obviously timed it. 

“Good boy,” Asami all but purred, reaching out a hand that wasn’t covered in Akihito’s cum to cup the back of his head. He pushed Akihito’s forward like that, and bent down to meet him, making their foreheads touch. Akihito panted into Asami’s face as the man breathed into his, “Very good boy.” 

Akihito rolled his eyes, fuck it, and moved the tiny space to kiss the arrogant asshole. Hey, he was riding out the orgasm -- so sue him, it felt nice. Asami paused for a moment in surprise, but recovered quickly enough to deepen the kiss. 

Nipping the tip of Akihito’s tongue as it danced in his mouth, Asami grunted and slammed balls deep inside of Akihito. 

Akihito broke the kiss as a familiar surge of warmth filled him up. “Wait," he said, utterly confused. "Did you just cum?” 

Asami barked a laugh. “You sound surprised.” Asami's dark hair was a mess, but still, a stylish mess, and the sight of him laughing did something to Akihito's chest. Aki himself hadn’t had a shower in – two days? Three? He didn’t even want to know what he must've looked like just now.

“No, I mean, you usually, just, that was kind of…” Fast.

Asami ducked into Akihito’s neck, trailing his sharp canines along the skin there. “Was I too quick for you?” he purred, licking and sucking just below Aki's jawline.

At that, Akihito laughed. “Nah,” he smiled stupidly, “Please, be that fast every time.”

“Oh kitten,” Asami sighed. “We’re on vacation. Here, there are no meetings, no schedules… We can start and stop as many times as you’d like.”

Akihito’s good mood died as he felt Asami’s hard dick poking him in the thigh.

“W-wait—“ But Asami just sighed again, a content, satisfied noise, then bit down. Hard.

***

They were in the bath. Akihito realized it slowly, his arms braced along the rim while water lapped against him from the armpits down. There were hands holding his hips underwater, and lips moving against his hair.

“…but then, you won’t take that deathtrap anymore, of course. You’ll accept rides from my men, in cars. Or flee by foot, I supposed. But it really—”

“Asami?” Akihito croaked.

“Ah kitten, you’re awake.” His tone was lighter, and suddenly the lips turned to kiss. After a quick peck, Asami moved, and Akihito realized he was sitting on top of the man, and something was in his ass.

“T-the hell? Asami,” Akihito stopped to yawn, “What’s—”

“Relax.” And the thing inside pf him throbbed.

That woke Akihito right up. “The fuck? This is a bath!” Akihito twisted around, eyeing the bastard with his best glare.

“And?” Asami met him with an equally bored one.

“And it’s a bath! You don't fucking—” Akihito tried to stand up, but Asami just pulled him right back down, effectively slamming Akihito down on himself. The motion sent Asami grinding further into Akihito’s ass, and the boy shivered.

Asami raised a hand to tip Akihito’s head back and chuckled. “Now, now…”

“Let go!” Akihito hissed. “I—”

But Asami moved his hand to his hair, gripping it tightly and yanking it back. He ignored Akihito’s yelp and whispered in his ear, “You think I’ll let go? Let you go running off?” He used his legs under Akihito to shift him up slightly, then thrust into him. Akihito gasped. “Never,” Asami promised. 

Akihito yelped as Asami suddenly pushed Akihito forward, making him throw his hands out to keep himself from falling face-first into the bath water. He ended up on his hands and knees, Asami kneeling behind, slamming into him.

“You know what that did to me? What could have happened?” Akihito bit his tongue to keep down his whines as Asami just got louder and louder. Akihito’d obviously tripped on a landmine, one he’d hoped Asami had gotten over.

“You must have a death wish, to make them call me so often, with so many real near-deaths to report. You think I like that? Think I find it exciting?” Asami dug his nails into Akihito’s hips where he held them. “To interrupt a meeting, demand a personal call, and return to it so distracted?”

Suddenly, they were standing. Well, Asami was standing, supporting Akihito. He moved them from the bath to the floor, on top of the ridiculously plush bath mat. Asami rearranged them like before, and pressed Akihito’s face into it.

“Your mistakes cost me. My mistakes cost lives. Understand the cycle?” He was pumping furiously now, and Akihito was more than a little surprised when he felt one of Asami’s hands come around to give him some pleasure, too. 

“You can’t get hurt, Akihito,” Asami ground out, obviously close. Akihito was almost there as well, he could just…

He came, closing his eyes and releasing a breath. Asami squeezed his penis, but not to the point of pain. His hand was just a presence, a warmth as Akihito felt the aftershocks. 

“If you get hurt,” Asami continued, picking up speed, clenching his jaw. Akihito felt it a second after it happened – the heat, filling up his ass. Asami slowed, but kept rocking into him.

“If you get hurt, people will die.”

***

They were there for two weeks, though where they'd been, exactly, Akihito had no idea. All he knew was that his ass was sore, his spirit drained, and that it felt like two months since he'd seen his friends or had a reprieve from his new 'husband.' Every day they'd spent together had been of blur of exhausting sex – inside, outside, in the shower, on the balcony, in the kitchen, on the couch... In short, it had been hell.

Asami boarded the plane with the usual ‘I own everything’ stance, back straight and face quick to smirk. He made Akihito board first, though, keeping a hand on his lower back to push him up the stairs. Akihito couldn’t blame him – there were dark rings under his eyes and when Akihito stood his legs started shaking. He probably looked like he was going to fall over any minute. 

He slept on the plane, of course.

Tokyo was dark by the time they touched down, and Akihito was stretching out a yawn when the usual entourage of guards met them on the landing strip. He didn't seem to care that an extra set of four guards greeted him first, bowing personally just to him. He waved them off. 

It wasn’t until Takashi greeted Akihito as “Asami” rather than "Takaba" that Aki really got a clue that things had changed.


	4. We all Scream for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wants to pick you up.

Late Winter 2008

"Stop! Asami-san!"

"For the last fucking time!" Akihito yelled behind him, looking over his shoulder at the two guards in pursuit. "It's Takaba! Ta-ka-ba! I never agreed to take the asshole's name!" Directing his attention back to his front, Akihito increased his speed, slamming his feet into the ground to push off harder, allowing him to run faster and hopefully loose the men.

His breathing grew louder as he kept going, turning here and hopping this fence there. He finally skidded to a halt to dash into an alley, sliding to hide behind some trash cans. He dropped to his stomach, palms down, head low. Within minutes he heard the footfalls of two bulky men, racing towards and then past the alley.

Success.

Grinning, Akihito waited a minute or two before sitting up. He let out a deep breath – really, the goons were getting faster. No doubt because of the new workout Asami now required from his men. Who the hell makes their employees go to the gym to run an extra hour a day, anyway? 

But then, the bastard was starting to get very annoyed by how easily Akihito could dodge his guards.

Smiling as he imagined how pissed Asami would be this time, Akihito rose to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his pants. He grimaced as the soil only smeared, ruining his jeans. Sighing, Aki merely shook his head and made to leave the alley-

Only to find himself face to face with Asami.

Damn.

He immediately tried to jump back, but Asami was ready, his hand shooting out and grabbing the boy's wrist.

"Akihito." The word came out as a deep rumble. There was no humor in his voice.

"Uh, hey, um…" Akihito let out a nervous laugh. "You know, my guards are just around the corn-"

"You ran away from them. Again." Yanking Akihito forward, Asami grabbed the front of his ratty t-shirt and lifted him up so they were eye to eye, Aki's feet barely dragging the ground. "What did I just pound into your head last night about this very subject?"

Akihito snorted. "It wasn't my head you were-"

"Asami." His no-nonsense tone, let alone the use of the name, made Akihito gulp.

"N-not to leave their side…"

"Exactly." Asami lowered Akihito back to the ground, watching as a sheepish grin overtook the brat's face. Huh. The boy was dreaming if he thought he was getting off that easily. "But it seems I need to go over that lesson again."

"Wha-"

"I can either put you over my shoulder and keep you there, standing on the sidewalk among hundreds of people while we wait for the limo, or you can attempt to be a good boy and hold my hand."

Akihito scowled. "I'm not a kid-"

"Only children run off and manage to get themselves covered in filth," Asami frowned, nodding at Akihito's pants.

"Damn it, Asami-"

"Carried it is, then." Asami made to grab Akihito under the arms.

"N-no!" Akihito yelped, frantically trying to move out of Asami's reach.

"Then you have to hold my hand." Asami crossed his arms, leaving Akihito to make the move.

"Why? Can't we just stand next to each other? Like adults?" Akihito pleaded, realizing just how serious his lover was.

"No," Asami said simply. "I can't trust you not to take off again."

"But I-"

Asami glared at him, holding up three fingers. After a moment he curled one in, leaving only two fingers up, then one finger-

"Fine!" Akihito huffed, thrusting his hand out toward Asami.

Smirking, Asami firmly took Akihito's hand, not even holding it like a lover would with fingers intertwined but as a parent would a child, gripping the hand as if he really expected Aki to make a break for it.

"Good boy. Maybe we'll stop for ice cream on the way home."

Akihito didn't know what was worse – the way Asami was treating him, or the fact that ice cream sounded appealing when it obviously shouldn't.

Turning, Asami led Akihito out of the alley to the street, the limo obediently waiting on the curb.

"Thought you said we'd have to wait on the car?" Akihito muttered, wanting so badly to point out any flaw in Asami and make himself feel better – even if the best he could do was mock Asami's sense of time.

"Come now, Akihito – you know I needn't wait for anything. And you wouldn't either, if you'd start behaving like a good little boy."

Akihito frowned, glaring at nothing as Asami opened the door and motioned for Aki to slide in. Akihito tried to get in quickly, but was apparently too slow as Asami was able to smack his ass when he bent to get in the vehicle.

"Bastard."

"Brat," Asami smirked.

Akihito rolled his eyes, but fled to the other end of the car nonetheless.

Once Asami himself was inside and seated, he gave Akihito the look. Narrowing his eyes, Akihito boldly crossed his legs in answer.

"And here I thought a wife was supposed to keep her legs spread for her husband?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just calling me a brat?" Akihito hissed.

Asami shrugged. "You're one to talk. You call me many things, sometimes everything in just under a few minutes."

"That reminds me," Akihito's eyes flashed. "Why the hell do your guards call me 'Asami'? They used to call me 'brat' or at least 'Akihito', but now all they can say is your fucking name."

"Last time I checked, that name was added to yours. Don't tell me you've forgotten the wedding?"

"As if I could forget that embarrassment," Akihito blushed in spite of himself. The surprise ceremony was bad enough, but the sudden excuse to have sex, nonstop, had nearly killed him. "You know what I mean – why are they only calling me by my last name?"

"I ordered them to."

"The hell?"

"I like the sound of it," Asami smiled, his eyes shining in possessive content. "Now come here. Unless you'd like to be best friends with the bed for a week again…?"

Akihito couldn't move fast enough.


	5. Small, Vibrating Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wants to buy you things.

Fall 2009

"What the fuck is this?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Why, Akihito, I had no idea your cell phone was so outdated that you couldn't recognize a newer mod-"

"You know what I mean, bastard! Why are you giving this to me?" He waved the Droid in Asami's face. "Don't think for one second that this is gonna replace my cameras!" He snarled, slamming the device down on his husband's desk.

Asami took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth to reply. "No, this does not 'replace' your cameras – replacing them was never my intent." Rising, Asami approached Akihito, his aura predatory and his eyes angry.

"Y-you had no right to take them!" Akihito argued, darting around the couch to put some distance between him and the intimidating man.

"I had every right," Asami growled, his voice taking a sharp turn. "Yesterday makes the fourth time this week that Takashi had to- Yes, he told me." Asami confirmed as Akihito frowned. "Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his boss."

"But he's my guard…" Akihito protested quietly.

Asami sighed and shook his head. Even after all this time, his boy still placed trust in the wrong people far too often. Still, the crestfallen face Akihito was making softened Asami's tone.

"He's your guard, but first and foremost he is my employee. He is required to report anything and everything concerning you."

"But-"

"But nothing," Asami cut him off. "The point is, you managed to get yourself into trouble. Again." He stressed the last word, pleased that Akihito winced; perhaps the boy would finally get the message this time? "Didn't we agree that you wouldn't take any more jobs?"

Asamai was barely able to finish his sentence before his kitten began hissing and spitting. "Fuck off! You aren't the boss of me! I'm a fucking freelance photographer, and from where I'm standing, you're just the asshole who stole my cameras!"

Asami allowed Akihito to finish his little tirade before continuing. Stubbing out his cigarette, he raised his gaze to lock onto Akihito's. "Steal? No, Akihito, I took them away, because you – like most children – can't seem to understand when a boy should and should not play with his toys."

Akihito bristled, his face morphing into a mixture of outrage and embarrassment. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Then, in a hiss, he told Asami, "Guess I don't need any more then, huh? Here," he chucked the phone at Asami's desk, missing it by a mile. "I'm done."

Asami just waited, an impassive look on his face, debating whether he should get another cigarette while Akihito yet again went through the tedious process of opening the door to find two bodyguards blocking it. Really, when would he learn? Slamming the door in their faces, Akihito whirled around, facing Asami with his best glare.

"I'm not a kid that you can just lecture and boss around! I thought you finally got that when we… When I agreed…" Flustered, Akihito's voice dwindled down to nothing. Asami narrowed his eyes. His lover had yet to actually voice the word 'marriage' out loud, or admit to it in any way. Sure, he made husband jokes annoyingly often, but to actually bring it up in a serious conversation…

Well. Asami would be lying if he said it didn't sting a little every time Akihito avoided it.

"When you agreed to what? Are you referring to when you said, 'I do'?" Asami asked, a cold amusement in his voice.

A blush suddenly bloomed on Akihito's cheeks, the red coloring even the tips of his ears. "Yeah, okay?" he admitted softly.

"Mm-hm," Asami nodded. "And is it wrong to worry about your significant other? I'd like to remind you that this all started because your phone was lost during your recent job, as you call them. I am merely trying to give you a replacement."

Guilt settled into Akihito's stomach, but he still protested, "It's too big. I need something small to slip into my pocket, not a brick. I'll replace it myself."

"Oh? And here I thought you loved the newest electronics?"

Akihito scowled. That was no doubt a well hidden 'toy' joke again. "Not when it comes to phones."

Asami didn't respond, leaving the two to stare at each other. Akihito was still by the door, as if it provided an exit. Asami, on the other hand, was between the desk and the couch, his fingers twitching for another cigarette.

Always antsy, Akihito couldn't help but shift to his other foot. His tiny movement was all that was needed to set Asami off; the man was on him before Akihito could dodge.

Shoving him backward, Asami trapped Akihito between the door and himself. He slid his knee in between Akihito's legs, rubbing against the photographer's crotch. Akihito's breath hitched, his body too used to Asami's to ignore the man's actions.

"I suppose," Asami bit out, nuzzling and biting Akihito's neck. "That I'll have to take you shopping."

"There are no dressing rooms," Akihito frowned, remembering all of their past shopping/molesting trips. "What's in it for you?"

Asami smirked. "Can't you guess?" Lifting his head, he whispered in Akihito's ear, "I get to watch you fondle small, vibrating devices."

Akihito twisted his head, his eyes snapping up to Asami's. "You're NOT going!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now you're all caught up with FanFiction.net. I'll be posting new chapters randomly, and they're all going to be ridiculous one-shots meant to make you laugh. And maybe cry. But mostly laugh.
> 
> So! If any of you want a certain scenario written, let me know, and I'll make a one-shot out of it.


	6. Leap (of faith) Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he tells you to trust him.

Late Winter 2008

“Three…Two…One…Midnight!” 

The boys chugged their drinks as the crowd around them whooped and hollered, their faces red and stomach’s warm. Kou was the first to finish his beer, and he slammed it on the table as Takato tipped his back for a final swallow. Akihito was the last to finish his, and he set it down sloppily, causing it to fall over. 

“You okay, Aki?” Takato asked. They’d already had a few rounds between the three of them, and he knew his friend was a lightweight, at best. 

“Mhm?” Akihito hummed, blinking slowly at his buddies. “M’ fine,” he waved them off, his face flushed. 

“He’s fine~” Kou agreed happily, snapping his fingers at the bartender for another round.

Takato wasn’t convinced. “But—”

“Pardon me.”

Kou and Aki were too drunk to react, but Takato jumped as a man in a business suit suddenly joined them at their table. 

“Takashi…?” Akihito frowned up at the man. “What’cha doin’ here?”

“Aki, you know this guy?” Kou said, scrunching up his nose as he squinted at the stranger.

Takato barely held back a sigh at his friends, and he stuck a hand out around Aki’s slumped body and the stranger. “Hello,” he said, and he was relieved when Takashi accepted his hand in a shake. “Are you one of Akihito’s bodyguards?”

With a nod, the man bent forward and said, “Geez, how many has he had?” At Takato’s surprised look, he huffed, “What?"

"Sorry," Takato shrugged. "It's just that you guys are usually watching his every move."

At that, Takashi huffed a sigh. "Yeah, I just got here – relieved a new kid. Wish I’d shown up sooner though,” he said, frowning at Akihito. “He’s obviously past his limit.”

“M’ good…” Akihito slurred, crossing his arms under his head as closed his eyes. 

“Hey, don't go to sleep here,” Takashi said gruffly. Reaching into his suit, he pulled out a cellphone and gave Akihito a pointed look. “We’re going home, you hear me?”

Akihito just mumbled, “Got nowhere to be...”

“What? No jobs tomorrow?” Takashi asked, holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Mmm,” Akihito closed his eyes. “S’ a leap year – twenty-ninth. Doesn’t exist.” Yawning suddenly, he droned, “Can use it to do anything or nothing. Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah?” Takashi grinned. “Oh,” he said into the phone. "Sorry boss, but I thought you'd want an update immediately..."

***

Akihito woke, quite abruptly, to a sharp slap to his ass. 

“Finally awake?” a rumble greeted him, followed by another smack to his backside. 

“Asami?” Akihito growled, ready to push himself up off of his stomach and glare at the bastard. Only, his arms weren’t moving. “A-Asami?” he swallowed, a tremble of fear in his voice. What’d happened last night? He couldn’t even remember getting home—

“Gah!” he yelped as Asami spanked him again. 

“I would tell you not to bother struggling,” Asami purred, and Akihito could hear the smirk in his voice. “But it is so lovely to see you thrash about in your bonds.” 

As Asami moved a hand to cup his ass, Akihito realized. “I’m naked?” he squeaked, shaking his hips in an attempt to throw Asami off. “When did you – Asami!” he demanded, embarrassed as the older man crooked a finger in between his butt cheeks. 

“Now, now,” Asami chuckled. “It’s hardly the hour to be yelling.”

“What time is it?" he said angrily. "Where are we?"

"Can't you tell, my little wildcat?" Asami asked. 

"You've got my head pressed into the pillows, bastard," Akihito growled back. "We'd at least better be in the penthouse, or--"

"Of course we are," Asami soothed him. "Where else would I take you knowing that we both have the day off?"

Both? Day off?

Akihito started his struggles anew, but Asami wasn't having it. He slipped a muscled arm in under Akihito's flat chest and hoisted him up, forcing him to fall backwards between Asami's legs. "Not that you consider this a real day," Asami chuckled, and Akihito frowned as the man kissed his temple. "You think the twenty-ninth is an illusion?"

"It's the universe throwing me a god damn bone," Akihito said fiercely, not daring to drop his guard for a moment. To be honest, he was glad to be in Asami's arms, especially since he hadn't seen the man in days, but an Asami running on no sex meant an Asami looking for sex, and usually in the worst of ways. 

"Oh, I can give you a bone," Asami whispered in his ear, blowing hot breath under the shell in the way that he knew Akihito liked. 

"Hahaha..." Akihito laughed weakly, trying to think of something to say while his nerves kicked his heart into overdrive. 

"But wouldn't it be a waste," Asami continued, turning his lips to Akihito's neck. "To spend this extra twenty-four hours normally?"

For once, hope leaped in Akihito's chest. "Y-yeah?" he asked, turning his head toward Asami's. His hands and feet may have been tied together, but he still had full power over his other senses (thank god), and he tried to flash Asami one of his best 'I'm a good boy, be nice to me' smiles. 

Only, Asami wasn't smiling. His yellowed eyes were piercing, narrowed as he met Akihito's and scraped his teeth over his shoulder. 

Fuck, he was dead. 

"A-Asami," he tried, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Um, you know, taking it slow would be different--"

"No." Asami didn't even give a reason, he just continued kissing Akihito, taking care to press all of those buttons that turned Akihito on. 

To hell with it. "Then what the fuck were you thinking?" Akihito snarled sarcastically, angry and spitting at his own arousal, not to mention the one he could feel at his back. 

"Hmm," Asami hummed in mock-thought. "Oh, I know," he said flatly, clearly not even trying to pretend that he hadn't been planning on literally fucking Akihito over from the start. "Let's use this."

Akihito blinked as Asami held up a small white pill under his nose. It looked innocent enough -- but then, when it came to Asami, he knew that it could've been anything from poison to vitamins. 

"What is that?" Akihito asked innocently, like a small child asking a man holding a gun. 

"You know, I think it'll be more fun if you find that out for yourself, Mister Criminal Journalist," Asami said almost gleefully. Fuck, he was excited, something that Akihito knew meant that he should most definitely be scared. 

"I'm not eating it," he said, clicking his own mouth shut for emphasis. 

"Of course not," Asami agreed. "Because I will be."

"What?" Akihito frowned. "Wait, Asami--" he froze as he heard the man gulp.

He'd swallowed it. 

"Now then," Asami turned Akihito around in his lap so that they were face-to-face, licking his lips. 

"The fuck did you just take?" Akihito asked angrily, his eyes running all over Asami. "Who gave it to you? Can you trust them? Do you feel okay? Are you sure it--"

"Akihito," Asami smirked, bending forward so that their noses were touching. "Calm down. That was a pill designed by my own company."

"A lot of people want you dead," Akihito shook his head. "How do you--"

Asami cut him off with a kiss. It was hungry, like the man himself, full of biting teeth and grinding lips. When he pulled back, Akihito was left gasping. 

"Trust me," he ordered, his eyes flashing. Akihito could only catch his breath in response. "Oh good," Asami observed nonchalantly. "You're hard again. Let's get started, shall we?"

***

Akihito was well aware that the dirty sound of Asami's hips slapping against his was the only noise in the room, but he didn't care. He was more focused on the giant dick sliding in and out of him, wondering just what the hell the pill was supposed to do to it. 

So far, nothing had happened. Well, if he could call getting fucked by his husban-- uh, a crime boss, nothing. 

"I don't hear you," Asami said, and Akihito could only glare at how perfectly calm the bastard sounded. Akihito himself was incredibly out of breath, panting and gasping under Asami's thrusts. Or maybe that was the pill's power? Better stamina? But then again, wasn't this just normal for Asami anyway?

"Asami," he said, and the use of the name sent shivers down Akihito's spine. "Don't make me say it again."

"Fuck you!" Akihito spit, his hands grabbing at the sheets to form fists. 

"Yes, you are," Asami said, his tone almost triumphant as he bent to grab Akihito up underneath the knees and spread him wider, removing Akihito's legs altogether from the bed. Which left Aki to either hold himself up with his arms or fall, face first. 

He fell.

"Fuck you!" Akihito snarled, picking himself back up as Asami kept hold of his legs. 

Apparently Asami preferred him with his head in the pillows, and he yanked up on Akihito's legs, changing the angle so that Akihito's back was bent underneath him, sending the boy's shoulders into the mattress whenever Asami snapped his hips forward. Akihito had to bite his own tongue to keep from crying out, lost in the depth that Asami was suddenly fucking into him. 

He came with a cry, muffled only by the pillows he was deep within, and Asami quickened his pace, eager to follow. Odd, as Asami usually just kept going, making one bout of sex for him last through six of Akihito's. Still, tingling and boneless, Akihito wasn't about to complain. 

"Here I cum, Akihito," Asami promised gleefully, and Aki sighed at the familiar warmth suddenly gushing into him. 

Only, it wasn't just warm this time. It was scalding. 

"A-Asami!" Akihito choked, barely managing to look up at Asami while the whole of his body still rested on his own shoulders. "It's--"

"Hot?" Asami finished for him, and damn, if that burning stare didn't make Akihito tremble. "The test subjects described it like a hot brand, filling them up and claiming them for always. Don't worry," he said, wrapping an arm around Akihito's hips to hold him in place as he put his other hand over Akihito's stomach. "It'll start feeling good."

"Start?" Akihito gasped. Fuck start, he wanted it to end!

"Ahhh, there we go," Asami smirked, his eyes flashing as he started rubbing his hand over the sudden swell in Akihito's otherwise flat stomach. 

"The fuck...?" Akihito breathed, gasping as drool escaped down his chin and his stomach burned. Instincts overrode his brain, and he scrambled to get away, desperate as he pulled himself forward by his arms. 

"Don't," Asami chuckled good-naturedly, though the hand on Akihito's stomach suddenly pressed down in warning. "We aren't done yet."

"I can't! Asami, I can't!" Akihito begged desperately, hot tears running down his face as his scalding stomach stung from being stretched. 

"Are you full, my kawaii Akihito?" Asami smirked evily, spreading his lips in a crazed smile. "Just as well," he added, and he jerked his hips back slightly, slipping out as he continued to hold Akihito up. 

The loss of Asami's dick made Akihito feel like he was gaping open, and he shook his head, unsure of what he wanted but desperate to have it. 

"My, my," Asami raised an eyebrow. "You look pregnant." Akihito could only groan in response, waiting for Asami's terrible game to end. "But, you know," he continued, and Akihito froze at the feeling of Asami's dick, hot and hard all over again, against his hip. "Your pink ass is puckering up for more. I bet you could carry twins."

Before Akihito could form a word against it, he felt Asami butting against his entrance once more, shoving as he finally pushed through again and dove inside in a single thrust. 

"Ah... Ah..." Akihito whined pitifully as he stared at the dizzying white of the silk sheets. 

"Yes, Akihito," Asami agreed condescendingly as he grabbed Akihito's dick. It was hard, but that was of no surprise to the older man. "Time to give you another baby."

***

Akihito was on his stomach. The cum stuffed full inside of him wasn't hot anymore, though his body was keeping it warm. 

"Good boy," Asami praised him, his fingers threaded through Akihito's hair. 

They were still on the bed, mostly because moving Akihito to anywhere other than his own stomach would've been improbable at this point, only now Akihito wasn't tied up like a lamb for slaughter. No, Asami had let him loose after the third round, not that it'd done anything to improve the boy's mobility. 

"Good," Asami said again as he stared down at his little 'wife.' The boy was making the most interesting of faces, though Asami was careful to make sure that it was arousal, not disgust or fear, that was causing his cheeks to flush. "Does it hurt?" Asami asked, patting Akihito's head as he continued to thrust into Akihito's sweet mouth. He would've been nervous of the teeth, but it'd become obvious that Akihito hadn't had the strength to keep his own mouth open hours ago, and so Asami had slipped an O-ring past the boy's lips, creating a nice little home for Asami's dick to slide into. 

He knew that cumming directly into Akihito's asshole a fifth time would've bordered on dangerous, but he could tell from his last orgasm that the effects were wearing down. One last release into Akihito's mouth shouldn't hurt. 

"Mmhhnngg," Akihito groaned pitifully around Asami's dick, and the vibrations went straight to Asami's balls. 

"Good boy," Asami smirked. He had no doubt that Akihito was feeling uncomfortable, if the ballooned stomach curving all the way to his bent knees and just under his chest was anything to go by. Asami's eyes flashed as he took in the sight once more, feeling victorious over how far the pill had exceeded his expectations. 

"If you were a woman, I'd say you were having octuplets," he said gently, smearing his thumb over Akihito's lips as he pulled out slowly. "But you aren't, are you? You're just a wildcat, overflowing with your master's cum." He thrust back in, his balls slapping against Akihito's chin. 

Akihito closed his eyes in apparent shame, and Asami chanced a glance at the boy's ass. The belt was doing its job, the black leather biting into Akihito's flesh from where Asami had strapped it over him. It fit him beautifully, the thick butt plug slipping inside rather easily as Akihito's body had been desperate to either push or pull something to close itself up. It was the only thing keeping Akihito full to bursting, and Asami had to ignore the ping in his chest at the thought of removing it. 

A flick of something hot against the underside of his dick made Asami turn his eyes back to Akihito's face. The boy was staring up at him desperately, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he licked him again. 

"Want me to finish?" Asami smirked. Akihito hadn't used his tongue the entire time -- it was obvious that he was nearing exhaustion, and desperate for Asami to be done with him. "Very well."

Using his other hand to properly grip the back of Akihito's head, Asami began thrusting in earnest, not giving Akihito a moment to breathe. The boy gagged on his dick, his throat squeezing down on him every time he pushed through, and Asami didn't dare to fight the orgasm that seized him. 

He could tell right away that he wasn't going to cum the two gallons this time, and he allowed himself to fill Akihito's mouth. The boy had either not been expecting it or was simply too tired to fight it, and Asami watched, fascinated, as his cum stuffed Akihito's cheeks until it finally burst from the corners of his mouth and out of his nose. 

"Akihito," Asami huffed fondly, withdrawing. He was still cumming though, and he pressed his dick against the boy's rounded cheek, transfixed as he watched Akihito cough out semen while still more littered his face. 

In that moment, Asami knew: he'd never been more enchanted by him. 

***

Akihito woke up inside of a bath, and for once, Asami was not in it with him. 

But the bastard was on the other side, his golden eyes watching Akihito intently as he leaned on the basin's edge. 

Forcing a swallow down his dry throat, Akihito croaked, "What was that?"

Asami blinked, and for a moment, Akihito wondered if he wasn't going to answer. "A performance pill," he said finally. "An enhancement on the drugs already used to increase semen output in a single orgasm."

Now it was Akihito's turn to blink. "So, it makes you cum a lot." It wasn't a question. 

"It's perfectly safe," Asami said, and Akihito hated how Asami's childish way of defending himself made Akihito want to smile. "It's used in porn quite often." 

"Yeah?" Akihito asked, distracted as he looked down at himself through the clean water. His stomach was back to normal, perfectly flat and taught, but he still felt weird. "You know," he said suddenly, a thought occurring to him. "I can't get pregnant. I'm a guy."

The warmth that'd been in Asami's eyes fell flat, and he replied blandly, "No? My my, you certainly had me fooled--"

"I'm serious!" Akihito growled. "I can't--"

"I know," Asami nodded, perching his chin up on his hand. "This wasn't about that."

"It wasn't?" Akihito frowned. "Then, what--"

"Can't you and I just indulge in marital acts?" Asami asked simply, raising a hand to tuck a piece of Akihito's wet hair behind his ear. 

"Well, yeah," Akihito blushed. "But this was different... Wasn't it?" 

"You mean other than the fact that I stuffed you worth your weight in cum?" Asami asked, deadpanned. 

"Ughhhhh!" Akihito whined, slapping a hand over Asami's mouth. "Never, NEVER, say that again!" 

Rolling his eyes, Asami licked the palm of Akihito's hand and crossed his arms as the boy pulled away with a yelp. "It's what happened."

"Yeah, but there was something else," Akihito argued. "It was different. YOU were different."

Asami sighed. He had to hand it to his boy, nothing got past him. "It was..." he paused, looking for the right word. "Appealing, being able to see a physical representation of my claim to you."

"What, hickeys aren't enough?" Akihito grumbled, but he was blushing. 

"It's never enough," Asami answered honestly. 

Akihito didn't seem to have anything to say to that, and he stared down at the water, at a loss. 

"Well," Asami stood, breaking the silence. "It's about time you got out. You've been soaking for hours."

"Oh?" Akihito asked, surprised. "Really? Cause I feel like-- OUCH!" he screamed, immediately relaxing the leg muscles that he'd just called upon to stand up. "Asami, my fucking thighs!" he complained. 

But Asami only approached the tub with a large white towel, a smirk on his face. "Can't stand? Well, I'll just have to carry you..."

"Fuck you! Get away from me! You are not allowed to come within five feet-- Hey, I'm serious!"

"As am I, my kawaii Akihito. As am I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely (weird, dominating) porn. Sorry to Aki, and anyone who doesn't like, uh, inflation? (Is that what you'd call this?) Someone please tell me so I can add the tag.


	7. Use of the First Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he calls himself yours.

Late Winter 2008

Akihito hated doing things in the limo.

"Asa--Ouch!"

For one, they always had a driver, meaning that they always had an audience.

"H-hey! That hurts!"

Not to mention, the vehicle was entirely too big, allowing more than enough space for Asami to manhandle him in just about any way that he wanted.

"Stop!"

Like right now, when he had Akihito sprawled across his lap, buck naked as Asami spanked him.

"I won't," Asami finally spoke, his hand quick as he refused to pause in his answer. "Not until you do."

"Do wh--Ugh! Do what?!"

Akihito looked up at Asami desperately, only to be met with flashing golden eyes. Apparently, that hadn't been the answer that Asami was looking for.

Suddenly, his hand was raining down even faster, and Akihito could feel each harsh slap against his bare ass with painful accuracy. "Ow! Asami!" he demanded, his jaw clenched.

"You tell me," Asami replied calmly, though his firm hand gave away his calm exterior.

Something was obviously bothering him.

"Uh!" Akihito hissed, both in thought and in pain. How was he supposed to know what had crawled up Asami's ass and died this time?

"Or have you been reduced to something less than human?" Asami asked, an edge of anger to his voice. "Something that doesn't even have the instinct to worry for it's own life?"

Gritting his teeth, Akihito did the only thing he could think of.

He apologized.

"I-I'm sorry!" he ground out. Asami's hand changed instantly from a sting of force to a gentle touch, and Akihito commended himself silently, already breathing easier.

He should've known that things with Asami were never that easy.

"For?" the man asked lazily, though the sharp pinch he accentuated his question with made Akihito bite the inside of his cheek.

"For, uh," Akihito scrambled to think. "Running away?"

The smart smack to his backside made Akihito jump, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat as he felt Asami leave his hand there, resting it on his left butt cheek. "From?" Asami pressed.

"My guards," Akihito said, just barely holding back a tone and an eye-roll. Still, Asami slapped him again, and Aki hissed through his teeth.

"Because?"

That made Akihito snort. There was only so much of this that he could take. "Because a certain SOMEONE in my life makes a new enemy every time he blinks, and because absolutely NONE OF THEM are smart enough to know that it'd be utterly WORTHLESS to kidnap me--"

"Kill," Asami corrected him sharply, slapping a hand against Akihito's exposed thighs. "Those that are still foolish enough to target you are all aiming to kill."

Akihito gulped, but shrugged to himself nonetheless. "They won't waste the bullets," he said, brushing Asami off as he tried to be nonchalant, for both their sakes. "I'm not you."

But Asami wasn't having it, and he finally hoisted Akihito up off of his stomach to flip him around so that the boy could straddle him properly. "No, you are not me," Asami snarled in agreement, only taking a moment to free his own dick before spreading Akihito's ass cheeks wide and thrusting inside. Akihito yelped as Asami slid home, but the older man knew that Akihito wasn't hurt. He'd stretched out the boy's pretty pink ring earlier.

"You are not a formidable foe," Asami growled, holding Akihito's hips tightly as he thrust into the boy. "You do not share my muscles, nor my stature." Asami watched Akihito's face as the boy glared at him, just inches from Asami's own nose. "You don't even have my stamina."

Akihito had heard just about enough of that, and it was with a huff and a scowl that he closed the gap and kissed Asami, slipping his tongue inside before the older man could protest.

But Asami wasn't done.

"Ouch!" Akihito pulled away, already tasting the blood on his lip from where Asami had bitten him.

"You do not even have my tolerance for pain," Asami concluded. Akihito could only glower under the insults, but then Asami kissed his forehead, and said sternly, "And yet, you are still mine."

Akihito saw red. "Fuck you!" he spit, twisting in Asami's lap to find a way out. "I'm not anyone's--"

"You ARE mine," Asami shouted, and the sudden hand that he shot at Akihito's throat made the boy flinch in fear. But rather than tight fingers around his throat, he felt a tug on the chain around his neck, and he blinked open the eyes that he'd closed to see the ring that Asami was holding in front of his face. Akihito blushed in spite of himself. "THIS symbolizes your agreement to that fact," Asami growled, shaking it.

"W-Well, you're mine, too!" Akihito flushed, his eyes on the metal band wrapped around Asami's ring finger.

"Yes," Asami agreed angrily. "And unlike my partner, I do not hide it on a chain under my clothes."

"Fuck you!" Akihito squawked, a fire in his eyes. "You know I get into bad situations because of work, and the last thing I want to do is lose it! So what if I keep it protected under my shirt? It just means it's closer to my heart, idiot!"

When Asami didn't say anything back, Akihito snatched the ring out of his hands to let it fall back under his shirt once more, muttering to himself as he furiously worked the buttons that'd come undone to hide it.

"Leave it," Asami said.

"What?" Akihito snapped, keeping his eyes on the buttons. But Asami wasn't the type to repeat himself.

Without another word, he grabbed the front of Akihito's shirt and yanked, ripping some of the fabric as all of the buttons that Akihito had been able to secure popped off, revealing his bare chest.

"Asami!" he squeaked, embarrassed and angry. "That was my favorite!"

"Besides your collection of t-shirts, you mean," Asami muttered, wrapping an arm around Akihito's waist.

"That's--Ah!" he gasped, gripping Asami's shoulders as the man started moving.

Akihito slapped a hand over his own mouth, a steady stream of high-pitched noises going off in his throat as he tried to keep quiet. Asami only chuckled, and jutted his hips harder against the boy, thrusting deeper and faster than before.

"Mine," Asami growled, biting into Akihito's shoulder.

"Y-you're mine," Akihito barely managed, gasping it out around a series of moans.

"Of course," Asami agreed, moving his lips to Akihito's throat. "Why else would I have subjected myself to Disneyland?"

"You didn't goooo..." Akihito moaned. "T-Takashi--"

"Ah, that's right," Asami admitted, and he thrusted up into Akihito especially hard, making the boy squeal. Hmm, he must've hit his prostate. Pulling Akihito tighter against him as he aimed for that same spot, Asami shrugged and said, "Well, I was going to."

"A-Asami," Akihito gasped, his boneless body sagging against Asami's. "Asami, I'm gonna--"

"Go ahead," Asami kissed his cheek. He himself was nowhere near to his orgasm, and he knew that Akihito would likely cum two more times before he was finished.

"R-Ryu," Akihito breathed, his chin propped up on Asami's shoulder as he came.

The use of his first name made Asami's dick throb, and he doubled his pace, suddenly feeling very turned on.

"Nooo," Akihito whined pitifully, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm too-- Stop! I just came! Asami!"

"Say it again," Asami muttered, biting lightly into Akihito's shoulder. "My name."

Asami could tell by the sudden redness of his ears that Akihito knew what he meant. "Um," Akihito swallowed, clinging tightly to Asami's shoulders as his ass bounced on the man's lap. "Ryuichi, please--"

That was all it took. Asami slammed into Akihito a final time, balls deep and down to the hilt, and came.

***

"I hate fucking in the limo."

Akihito was curled up in Asami's lap, his flyaway bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Oh?" Asami asked, amused.

"There's nothing to clean up with," Akihito complained.

"We have hand towels--"

"You basically just gave me a cum enema," Akihito snorted, glaring up at the man. "I need a real bathroom. I mean, it's already..." Akihito wiggled in between Asami's legs, his discomfort obvious.

"Is it leaking?" Asami guessed, and Akihito heard the arousal in his voice just before he felt the hard-on press up against his back.

"Plus!" Akihito yelped, trying his best to push Asami's hands away. "There's always someone listening," he said, glancing at the divider between them and the driver.

"They can't hear," Asami dismissed his fear, spreading Akihito's legs with his hands. He could just see a damp spot underneath Akihito, though whether that was from the occasional drop of cum or their sweat from earlier, he couldn't care less. Point was, his boy had just told him a very real problem that required a solution.

"Wait," Akihito panicked, trying to fight as Asami used one arm to grab Akihito under the knees and pull him up, bearing his ass like an infant waiting to be wiped. "Asami!" he hissed, trying to yank the man's arm away.

"We can't have you being uncomfortable, can we?" Asami purred, delighted to watch the sudden surprise give way to a look of utter dread on the boy's face as he pushed his solution up against Akihito's hole.

"Where did you-- Don't!" He knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears as Asami's eyes danced with lust above him, but Akihito still couldn't help but fight the odd intrusion nudging against his backside. A buttplug, large and unforgiving as it pushed inside.

"I keep a few things handy," Asami purred, giving the plug a final shove as Akihito's body tightened reflexively around it. "But now that you've shared your concerns, I'll be sure to stock the car with quite a few more provisions."

"Just stop jumping me in the car!" Akihito cried, finally squirming free to run to the other end of the limo and tuck his legs up under his body.

Asami let him flee, taking the moment to cross his own legs and light up a cigarette. "Being on the receiving end of my sexual appetite is part of belonging to me," Asami shrugged coolly. "Just as your persistence for wearing rags and running into danger is an expected unpleasantness for belonging to you."

"Well geez, guess we all just have our own personal crosses to bear!" Akihito spit back sarcastically.

"And," Asami continued, his tone turning cold as he fixed Akihito with a golden glare. "Unfortunately, my enemies are also a part of the deal, and are not to be taken lightly."

Akihito could see where this was going. "Asami--"

"So do not dare consider yourself a blind spot in their plans," Asami growled, stubbing out his cigarette. "And do not run from your guards." Turning his blazing eyes towards the window, he added softly, "I refuse to find a corpse the next time I must go looking for you."

Akihito couldn't help the ping in his chest from that, and he slipped off of his seat with a sigh, plopping down next to Asami once more.

"Fine."

"...Good boy," Asami said, though he couldn't bring himself to look at Akihito with fear weighing on his mind just yet.

***

It wasn't until Akihito had relaxed against Asami's side and begun to stare out the window with him that he realized he had no idea where they were.

"Asami."

"Hmm?"

"Where the fuck are we?"

That seemed to bring Asami out of his thoughts, and he smirked down at Akihito. "Good little boys deserve a reward, don't you agree?"

"Asami," Akihito bristled.

"Be patient. We're almost there," Asami said, running a hand through Akihito's blonde hair. "It's quite a quaint little store, for an ice cream parlor--"

"You're taking me for ice cream? When I still have a plug up my ass?!" Akihito was spitting now, his face flushed in a unique blend of anger and embarrassment.

"They have a restroom," Asami suggested. "Perhaps I could take you in there and clean my Akihito properly."

"Fuck you!" Akihito snarled, jumping up to bang on the divider. "Hey! Turn us around! We're going back to the penthouse, ya' hear--"

Asami grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up and back into his lap on the seat. "Soundproof, remember?" Asami breathed into his ear, nibbling his lobe. "Now get dressed -- unless you'd like to be MY reward...?"

Akihito had never jumped into a pair of jeans so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can either be seen as a continuation of chapter 4 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) or a stand alone.  
> I'll be honest, I meant it as a sequel of that night (hence them stopping for ice cream), and it was only written because Katie asked, "What happened about them stopping for ice cream on the way home?" So thank Katie if you liked this chapter!


	8. Use of the Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he calls you his.

Late Winter 2008

When the limo came to a stop, all Akihito could do was whine. 

"C'mon, Akihito," Asami smirked, stepping out of the vehicle as the driver opened the door. "Or can't you stand up on your own?"

Akihito scowled. He knew what Asami was doing; that the man had been baiting him for flimsy excuses not to go to the ice cream shop the entire ride. It was why he was currently being forced to wear Asami's jacket ( _You tore my shirt_ ), a cock ring ( _You make me walk, and I'll pop a boner_ ) and, the worst item yet: a buttplug ( _I'm leaking!_ ).

"Akihito," Asami said again, though this time there was a bit of a growl to his voice. "Come."

With a huff, Akihito slid himself over to the open door. All too quickly, the feeling of something solid moving under the plug in his pants only pushed it up further inside of him, and he clenched his jaw, biting down on a moan as he practically fell out of the limo. Asami smirked down at him from where he stood, calm and collected. 

They walked across the dimly lit parking lot into the brightly colored store, and Akihito sent a silent thanks to whoever had made it happen up above that the place was empty. 

"Well?" Asami said, raising an eyebrow as he took a seat. "Get yourself something," he motioned carelessly to the self-service stations set up around the store.

"Uh," Akihito bit his lip, glancing around for one station in particular. "I thought you said they had a bathroom...?"

"Did I?" Asami asked blandly. "My, my, I really wouldn't know."

Public or not, Akihito was about to lose his shit. Curling his hand into a fist, he ground out, " _Asami--_ "

"Welcome!"

Akihito dropped his arm and glanced at the store clerk who'd just stepped out from the back. She looked young, especially outfitted in the pink and white apron of her uniform, and Akihito inwardly groaned. There was no way he could start something with Asami in front of her; not unless he wanted to scar the poor girl for life. 

"Hello," he responded politely, and very carefully walked up to her. 

"What can I help you with?" she beamed, sweeping a hand over the glass counter. "I have gelato in here, and soft serve on the left wall," she pointed. 

"Gelato?" Akihito repeated, forgetting (for a moment) about the thing plugging up his ass. 

"It's Italian ice cream," she nodded enthusiastically. "We've got some pretty crazy flavors--"

"Do you have nutella?" Asami asked from over Akihito's shoulder. 

"Jesus," Akihito jumped, and almost gasped as the movement jostled the buttplug. "Don't do that," he hissed between clenched teeth. 

Luckily, the girl paid him no mind. "Yes, sir!" she nodded at Asami. "Would you like to try it?"

"No need," Asami waved his hand. "Three scoops, please."

As the girl busied herself with grabbing a new scoop spoon, Akihito balked at the glass bowl in her hand. "Sorry," he said quickly. "But we're actually getting it to go--"

"Nonsense," Asami smiled, shaking his head. "For here, if you please."

As the girl turned back to her work, Akihito almost yelped as he felt Asami pat a hand against his ass, his palm hitting him just under the plug. "Stop," Akihito whispered as he scrambled out of reach. Asami only grinned, and moved to pay at the counter. 

Fuck him. Two could play at that game. Strolling up to the girl himself to lean an arm against the cash register, Akihito turned on the charm and flashed the girl a grin. "Pardon me, ma'am, but do you have a restroom in here?"

"Y-yes," the girl nodded, and her sudden blush told Akihito that he'd succeeded. "Over there," she said, pointing to a hallway. 

"Thanks," Akihito winked, and he didn't miss the fuming glare that Asami bore into his back as he walked away. _Quickly, quickly,_ Akihito chanted to himself. Asami had never been one to take flirting kindly, even if he did understand that it was the difference between a full ass and an empty one. 

Akihito almost made it, too, until Asami's foot just barely stopped the bathroom door from closing. 

With a _bang,_ he pushed against the door with a sudden force that sent it banging into the opposite wall, and Akihito stumbling backwards. He caught himself on the sink, and, for a moment, neither of them moved. But then Asami was turning the lock, and he growled, "You needed to be fucked that badly?"

"Whooooa," Akihito held his hands up, stepping around the sink just to put something between them. "This has nothing to do with getting fucked! My ass is already full, remember?"

"It isn't full," Asami snarled, advancing on Akihito. "But allow me to teach you the meaning of the word."

"Uh," Akihito said, glancing to the window on his left as he subconsciously moved a hand to cover his ass. "How about no?"

***

Akihito never had a chance. Deep down, he knew that the whole thing was a setup: the ice cream shop, the buttplug, the girl... It was all a part of the game that he and Asami played; though, since the wedding, the 'fights' normally ended with "I love you" instead of "I tolerate you." It was the only thing that Akihito had ever thought that'd needed fixing, really.

Because fuck, did he love playing Asami's game. Even if there were times that they got out of hand. 

Like now, with his back resting on a toilet seat and his hands tied up to a pipe running along the ceiling.

"Listen to that," Asami purred, his hand flat on Akihito's heaving chest as he stood between his spread legs. "Your little heart is going crazy. Why must you exert yourself?" Akihito grunted as Asami emphasized his words by grasping Aki's dick and giving it a firm stroke. His pants were on the floor, dropped in a tiny pile with Asami's jacket. "Then again," Asami smirked. "You are enjoying it so."

"Asami, please," Akihito puffed out in a gasp. "M-my stomach," he pleaded. "I need to..." Needed to lay flat, or sit down; not stay in the bent position that Asami had propped him up in. 

"Oh yes," Asami said, tracing his fingertips down Akihito's stomach to his balls. "Need to take this out?" he said, asking it like a question as he bumped his thumb against the plug. Akihito hissed, his hole clenching to suck it in more, and Asami laughed. "Just when I think you can't take it any deeper," he muttered, tsking as his golden eyes flashed at the sight. Akihito flushed, and breathed through his nose. 

He had half a mind to push it out. It didn't even hurt to have it there, not really, but the strain to keep it inside -- to clench up his muscles and hold it in place -- was making Akihito break out in a sweat. 

"Should I take it out?" Asami asked innocently, raising an eyebrow as he looked Akihito in the eye. 

"N-no!" Akihito scrunched his eyes shut, and violently shook his head. "Don't!"

Asami drew his eyebrows together and gave him a pitying smile. "No?" he asked. "You want it in there, stuffing you full of me?"

Akihito was too tired to summon a glare for that. All he knew was that he needed to empty his bowels, and he needed Asami to leave for it. 

"Tell me, Akihito," Asami said arrogantly. "I won't know if you won't tell me."

"Go," Akihito breathed through clenched teeth as he sucked in his stomach and desperately tried to keep it together. "I don't...want," he struggled. 

"You don't want me to be here," Asami said loftily, and the tone told Akihito that the bastard had known all along. "Because you don't want me to see you relieve yourself." When Akihito only huffed, Asami crouched down to his level, and braced his elbows on Akihito's thighs. "I've seen worse," he said honestly, his golden eyes suddenly serious. "Seen you hurt; seen you bleeding." Toying with the butt of the plug, he pressed it flat against Akihito's hole and held it there with the palm of his hand. "Seen you shot and bruised with fingerprints around your neck."

Akihito held his breath as he felt Asami's fingers hook under the handle. 

"Why should this be any worse?" he asked honestly. 

"Asami, don't--!"

He pulled it out with the same swift motion that he'd shoved it in, pausing as he brought his hand -- and the buttplug -- away from Akihito's hole. 

It took everything Akihito had to stay clenched up and resist allowing anything else to leave with it. 

Asami grinned at Akihito's ass fondly. "Stubborn, as always."

"Asami." Akihito said it flatly, his eyes glassy as he stared up at the ceiling. "I-I'm telling you," he groaned. "I can't do this. Please don't make me do this."

It was a risk; everything involving Asami always was. But to show such honest vulnerability was probably the biggest one that Akihito had ever taken. 

He almost cried when Asami finally patted his leg, and stood up. 

Undoing the roped knot binding Akihito's hands, Asami picked up his jacket off the floor and tossed it at Akihito. "I'll be in the limo," he said, already reaching for his cigarettes as he unclicked the bathroom lock and pulled the door shut behind him. 

***

Akihito tentatively opened the bathroom door. Every light in the store was still on, but as he tiptoed into the main area, he realized that it was empty. Even the girl had left, and not one bodyguard was standing in a shadow or blocking the door. Only the limo, with its break lights on and engine running from where it was parked just beyond the sidewalk, told Akihito that he was not alone. 

As he moved toward the door, he couldn't help but notice the glass bowl of three chocolate gelato scoops placed on the closest table to the exit. A note was next to it, with something scrawled in Asami's handwriting.

"No rush," Akihito read aloud. Was Asami telling him to eat it inside? Akihito glanced outside again, and wondered if Asami was watching him right now through one of his tinted windows. 

Grabbing his ice cream, he made his decision. 

***

"Thanks," Akihito breathed to the driver as the man beat him to the door and held it open. Bending down to fit inside, he made a point to sit next to Asami and knock their knees together. The man didn't so much as look his way, but opted instead to keep checking his phone. Akihito didn't mind; he'd heard a rumor that Sion was making an effort to go green lately, and he wondered if Asami was checking reports through email now.

"Oh, it's good," Akihito said, eyebrows raised as he sucked on the spoon to savor his first bite. Without looking up at Asami, he asked, "How'd you know I would like it?"

It took Asami a moment to answer. "Because I didn't," he said simply. 

Akihito rolled his eyes, and tucked his legs up under himself as he leaned against Asami's side. "Figures," he grinned. Asami didn't reply, but moved a hand to ruffle Akihito's hair. "And thanks," Akihito added quietly, quick to stick the spoon inside his mouth again as Asami turned a surprised eye on him. 

"...Yes, well," Asami looked away. "When an Asami demands something, it's not to be taken lightly." 

That made Akihito pause, and he stared down at his ice cream bowl, wondering just how much he should read into that. "Oh," he said finally, and took another bite. 

"Besides," Asami finally put his phone away. "Happy wife means happy life."

Akihito didn't even bother hitting him for it, and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished up the events of that night with this one-shot!


End file.
